More than sex
by TheGoodWrite
Summary: When Will confronts Diane (1x18) about her night with Kurt, she is convinced he doesn't see things for what they are. Was it really just sex? Or was there more?


"Diane, the jury ate it up! It was sex. It wasn't GSR or ballistics, it was sex."  
Will's words stung at her, as she made her way to the glass door. He hadn't been this angry with her in a while and his words hit her like a wrecking ball. She valued his opinion and his ideas greatly but she really didn't want to argue about this, whatever this was. Not here, not now.

Besides, it wasn't true. It wasn't just sex. Maybe that's what it looked like but it wasn't true... It had been about so much more than just sex. Of course, in the beginning it had been about lust, that had been undeniable. They had both known it all along, right from the start. It was clear that there was something between them, a mutual attraction, a desire. Chemistry, if you liked. The smug look on his face had only proved her that Kurt felt it too and yes, for a minute there it was just about sex. The way he looked at her in the restaurant, stared at her even. The silence of the cowboy, only adding to the sexy aura he radiated. The way he made her laugh so easily and the way he made her heart pound faster. Finally, his assertive kiss had sealed the deal. She had been stunned, blown away but, God, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him again. His move was sudden but at the same time it all seemed to fit.

She didn't lie when she said she wanted to stay, but the situation scared her. He was a Palin-supporter, his views were the complete opposite of hers. And even though the tension between them was, to say the least, unique, she didn't want to throw herself into this. Not that she knew what 'this' was. Was it all just a fling? A one night stand? Could it be something more? Whatever it was, she decided it could never work and with that thought she had stood up to leave. There was some hesitation, his disappointment making her regret her decision immediately, but she could hear her ancestors shouting at her. And so her head won over her heart. That heart was beating uncontrollably as she swayed around to kiss him one more time. It felt just as perfect as that first kiss, made her long for more, made her doubt again. Without looking back, she walked out of the restaurant, forcing herself to forget about it all.

Her heels rushed over the marble floor of the hotel-lobby, trying to get out of there as soon as possible. Once outside she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down before moving on. Her heart was still pounding as if it would pound right out of her chest. What am I doing? What am I doing? She kept repeating those words like a mantra. She had no idea what she had been doing. It was probably something she shouldn't even have thought about doing in the first place. It was all so wrong, so utterly stupid. She didn't know if running away was the right thing to do though. He had been disappointed, obviously, but so had she. She really wanted to stay, more than anything and the sad and confused tone in his voice hadn't made it much easier. As she thought about it again and again, the idea of going back inside flashed through her mind several times. She shouldn't, she couldn't, but she wanted to. Her head seemed heavy and her legs felt weak as she tried to approach the street to hail a cab. She was standing on the curb when she heard a voice from behind her. His voice. That attractive, low voice sent a shiver down her spine.  
"Diane? Wait..."

Two words, she didn't need more than that. She turned around and he was standing right there in front of the hotel, his usual stoic gaze focusing on nothing but her. The intensity with which he looked at her amazed her. He held out his hand and without even thinking about it she had taken it. Little did she know then how things would evolve from there on.

It had been obvious that they wouldn't go back into the restaurant. She followed him into the lift, was happy to see that they were alone and saw him pushing the button to go to the 8th floor. Somehow it didn't surprise her. Had someone told her earlier that night that they would go up to his room, with the obvious consequences, it wouldn't have been a shock to her.

He didn't give her much time to think since soon his hand sneaked around her waist to rest on her hip. Even that small touch made her heart skip a beat. She could feel his eyes resting on her and when she looked at him, he just kept on staring. He didn't say a word though, his stoically silent attitude still in place.  
She wasn't exactly sure what to say to him either. It felt like there was a lot to be said but she couldn't find the right words, so she kept quiet. The whole ride up had felt like an eternity. There was an almost unbearable tension between them, making it even harder for her to stay calm. Finally, the doors had opened, he had lead her down the corridor to his room and once inside she had felt like Alice in wonderland falling down the rabbithole.

His arms encircled her, hands resting on her lower back, and finally his lips were back on hers. Even in the few minutes that had past, she had missed the feeling of those lips immensely. Just kissing him felt like heaven already. Instinctively, she grabbed his shirt to pull him even closer, backing herself up against the nearest wall. Her mind started spinning as his hands started to move, roaming over her body. Right there and then she thought she had lost all common sense. She had lost herself in his kisses, in his touch, but she couldn't care less. It all felt so natural, so smooth, so _right_.

They had stumbled on to the bed, losing their clothes somewhere along the way. He never seemed to stop wanting to kiss her and she didn't complain at all. It was all soft and slow, way too intimate for a one night stand but she didn't mind. He pulled back eventually, looking her in the eye. He still looked as though he was trying to read her mind, figuring out her every thought. Their foreheads had rested against each other's and, all of a sudden, it had hit her. This wasn't just the physical attraction. It wasn't just the lust. It wasn't just the kissing. It was him. His charm, his tenderness, his stoicism and even his absurd political views.

There was an intimacy between them that had taken them both by surprise. There was an understanding that went way beyond the sexual surface. Somehow she felt safe with him.

As she lay in his arms later that night, fingers lazily drawng patterns on his chest, she couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping her lips.

"Dear God, you're a Palin-supporter."

They had both laughed at the remark. For some reason it didn't bother her that much anymore, as if it was all just part of the package. Yes, their political views were complete opposites, but so far it had been fun to tease him with that. Maybe that was why they worked so well together. It gave their interaction something playful. So why would those political views be a problem? She may be able to look past them, see the man behind the political nonsense and the guns. The least she could do was call him again. They could get a second date. They could, and should, get to know each other better. Suddenly, in between thoughts of the stoic cowboy and their possible future together, she had fully realised that she was still laying in his arms, in his bed, in his hotelroom.

"What time is it?"

He looked up, a bit confused by her sudden question, before checking the clock on the nightstand.

"Quarter to one. Why?"

"I uhm... I should go. I mean, I have to get to work early tomorrow morning and, you know... I should just go."

She didn't give him time to answer, she just gave him a quick peck on the lips before sitting up in the bed. Her eyes went over the dimly lit room, in an attempt to locate her clothes. He sat up behind her and she breathed in sharply when she felt his lips on her bare shoulder.

"You don't wanna stay?"

Even though it was mumbled against her skin, it sounded incredibly sincere and convincing. She doubted.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes. I mean, if you want to, I'd like you to."

She had turned around to face him and had found it imposssible to resist that honest look in his eyes. Again, it had been way to intimate for a one night stand, but it felt right to stay.

She had tried to loosen up the mood again by smirking at him.

"Make me."

He had smiled at her but he didn't move to kiss her. Instead his hand came up to her cheek, his thumb caressing it tenderly. He lay back down and his insistent hands on her shoulders, pulled her down with him. She lay in his arms again, his right hand on her hip, his left hand lacing his fingers with hers on his chest. It didn't take long before they were both vast asleep.

She had woken up a few hours later with his arm around her waist and his chest pressed against her back. Strangely enough she hadn't felt uncomfortable, lying so close to a man she barely knew. However, a quick look at the clock had made her heart skip a beat. Half past seven, the time sent a shiver of horror through her body. She had to get out of there and hurry if she wanted to go home, take a shower and still be in time for court. Carefully she lifted his arm up, trying not to wake him while she got out of the bed.

"Leaving for work, Ms. Lockhart?"

The way he pronounced hed name made her flinch, even this early in the morning. He looked and sounded as if he was still asleep, his voice only a soft mumble. She almost regretted the fact that she had to leave right now but this time there was no way around it. Although he was still incredibly sleepy, she couldn't resist placing one more lingering kiss on his lips, before gathering her clothes from the floor. She had locked herself in the bathroom for a couple of minutes, to make sure she looked at least a bit presentable. When she left the bathroom, Kurt seemed to be sleeping again and she didn't want to wake him. Instead, she searched for a piece of paper and retrieved a pen from her purse, to write him a small note.

"Had a great night. We'll talk later, I promise."

She made sure it lay in sight on the bedside table. Before leaving the room, she had glanced back at him once more.

It had been about so much more than just sex.


End file.
